13 de julio
by Jeka Kamijou
Summary: Sakura esperaba paciente a que los minutos cambiaran rápidamente. Se había propuesto hacer ese día algo especial para su persona más importante aunque tuviera que estar despierta en la madrugada... One-shot conmemorativo por el cumpleaño de cierto castaño


**Notas de Autor:** Ok, sé que me desaparecí por un buen rato pero queda decir que fui abducida por otro fandom(?) Aún así, aquí vuelvo a las andadas y más porque no podía dejar pasar esta fecha tan especial sin aportar mi granito de arena a los festejos que se están realizando en varias partes del mundo por el cumpleaños del siempre tan querido Syaoran. Espero les guste~

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de las magníficas CLAMP con las que mantengo una relación amor-odio(?). Todo esto es hecho sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **13 de julio**

 _Capítulo único_

 ** _12:43 am (Tomoeda)_**

Sakura Kinomoto miraba la hora de su teléfono esperando que los minutos pasaran rápidamente. Su alarma la había despertado justo a media noche y a pesar de que ese día tenía que levantarse temprano por sus clases, se encontraba a la espera de que los minutos fluyeran para hacer lo que se había propuesto la tarde anterior. Más bien, era indispensable que lo hiciera.

 ** _12:48 am_**

Indicaba el teléfono en la parte superior de su pantalla. " _¡Vamos, apresúrate!_ " pidió mentalmente mientras revisaba sus mensajes que había intercambiado el día con la persona que la tenía despierta a esa hora de la madrugada.

 ** _12:55 am_**

Sakura sintió su corazón palpitar rápidamente al ver como el tiempo avanzaba y se acercaba al momento que más deseaba. Se giró sobre su cama, quedando boca abajo y se acomodó para escribir el mensaje que tanto había pensado durante la semana pasada. Lo había escrito en su libreta, donde lo había corregido, aumentado y borrado cada día hasta que estuvo satisfecha y lo había memorizado. Era el momento para hacerlo en su teléfono. Tecleó su mensaje rápidamente, sabía que con él transmitía todo lo que quería decirle a su futuro receptor.

 ** _12:59 am_**

Su dedo estaba en la tecla de enviar, esperando que los segundos pasaran y pudiera enviarlo.

 ** _1:00 am._**

Cuando vio la notificación que su mensaje había sido enviado, sonrió feliz. Había logrado su cometido. Bloqueó la pantalla y se acomodó para dormir. Estaba segura que la persona que leería su mensaje hasta que despertara, así que se dispuso a hacer lo mismo.

* * *

 **1:08 am** ** _(Tomoeda)_**

La vibración de su teléfono junto con la ruidosa melodía que tenía de tono de llamada la sacó del duermevela que se estaba sumiendo. Completamente asustada por el ruido y para no depertar a Kero o su hermano, buscó su teléfono y en un ataque de nerviosismo contestó sin fijarse de quien era la persona que llamaba a tan altas horas de la noche.

― _¿Sakura?_ ― Preguntó una voz. La castaña sintió sus mejillas arder al reconocer a su interlocutor.

― ¡Syaoran! ― Exclamó susurrante, mientras cubría con una de sus manos su boca para no hacer tanto ruido.

― _¿Te desperté?_ ― Preguntó de igual en voz baja el chico.― _Lo siento, debí llamarte más tarde._

― ¡No, estaba despierta!― Negó apresuradamente. No quería que se sintiera culpable de algo ese día.― Estaba a punto de dormir cuando llamaste, es sólo que no quiero despertar a nadie en casa sino me van a regañar.

― _Perdón, colgaré inmediatamente_ ― Contestó nervioso. Sakura se sentó en su cama para poder hablar mejor.

― ¡No!― Pidió enérgicamente.― Dame un segundo.― Buscó a tientas en su escritorio la llave del báculo y lo conjuró lo más sigilosamente que pudo. Después invocó la Carta Silencio y comprobó que esta hiciera efecto hablándole en voz alta a Kero, quien siguió durmiendo al parecer sin oírla. Sonrió complacida y se subió a su cama para poder seguir hablando.― ¡Listo!― Anunció feliz.

― _¿Estás segura?_ ― Preguntó dudoso.

― ¡Por supuesto!― Contestó emocionada.― ¿Te desperté con mi mensaje?

― _No_ ― Ahora negó él.― _Me desperté por agua, fui a la cocina y cuando regresé, vi la notificación. Quería hablar contigo pero ahora que lo pienso ya es muy tarde. ¿Es más de la una en Japón, verdad? De seguro después no podrás despertar temprano para ir a clases_ ― Dijo realmente preocupado.

― No, dormí un poco antes de hacerlo así que no habrá problema.― Refutó la chica.― ¿Querías decirme algo, Syaoran?― Preguntó curiosa.

― _Y-Yo.._.― Dudó un instante haciéndo una larga pausa. Sakura esperó pacientemente que el castaño terminara su oración.― _Quería escuchar tu voz, sólo eso._

― Syaoran...― Susurró enternecida la esmeralda.― Yo también quería escuchar tu voz.

Los dos guardaron silencio después de sus mutuas confesiones. Las llamadas entre ellos eran escasas debido a las múltiples responsabilidades que los ocupaban durante el día, además de la diferecia horaria que tenían. Ahora, los dos se encontraban sin palabras, cohíbidos ante a sus naturalezas tímidas. Syaoran inhaló aire para tomar valor y romper el ambiente.

― _Me gustó tu mensaje. Gracias_ ― Agradeció sincero.

― Yo...― Sakura sintió como la sangre se arremolinaba en su rostro ante ello.― Qu-quería ser la primera persona en decírtelo, por eso me desperté para mándarlo apenas fuera media noche en Hong Kong.

― _Y realmente lo aprecio._ ― Confirmó él.― _Me gusta que hayas sido la primera._

― ¿De verdad? Estoy tan contenta ―Sonrió ampliamente a sus palabras. Él hacerlo feliz hacía que ella sintiera lo mismo― ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Syaoran!― Felicitó la castaña, entusiasmada. Deseando poder estar cerca de él, para abrazarlo al mismo tiempo que se lo decía. Alejó esos pensamientos. Debía ser paciente. El castaño le había prometido volver con ella cuando pudiera y tenía esperarlo. No importaba cuanto tiempo fuera, lo haría.

― _Gracias, Sakura_ ― Susurró dulcemente.― _Deberías de ir a descansar_.

― Lo haré, no te preocupes.― Aseguró la chica.― Buenas noches, Syaoran.

― _Buenas noches, Sakura. Descansa_ ― Se despidió. Antes de poder cortar la llamada, escuchó la voz de la chica.

― ¡Espera Syaoran!― Pidió repentinamente― Antes de colgar... H-Hay algo que quiero decirte.

― _Te escucho_ ― Animó el castaño.

― Te quiero― Dijo tímidamente, con el rostro encendido. Sabía que él no podía verla pero el decirle sus sentimientos hacía que su corazón se acelerara y latiera frénetico. Syaoran se quedó sin contestar por algunos segundos hasta que le dijo:

― _También te quiero, Sakura._ ― Murmuró quedamente en respuesta.― _Ahora debes dormir, por favor_ ― Solicitó.

― Está bien. ¡Ten dulces sueños, Syaoran!― Terminó la ojiverde.

― _Gracias e igualmente..._ ― Y con eso último terminaron la llamada.

* * *

 **12:21 am (Hong Kong)**

Syaoran Li observaba el techo blanco de su habitación tratando de contener su alegría. El día anterior sus hermanas y prima le habían dicho que tendrían una pequeña celebración en su honor, incluso su madre le había dicho que tenía su regalo preparado. Él se había emocionado cuando escuchó los planes que tenían para ese día pero una pequeña parte de él estaba completamente desanimada.

El saberse lejos de Japón, y en especial de la persona que él consideraba era la persona más importante en su vida, lo tenía deprimido. A pesar de que él se esforzara de adaptarse de nuevo a su estilo de vida en Hong Kong, por las noches cuando estaba completamente solo, añoraba la pacífica vida que había tenido en Tomoeda. Deseaba tanto poder escapar e ir a esa ciudad que en un principio había despreciado y que ahora sentía como su verdadero hogar.

" _Sakura_ " La llamó mentalmente y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Cada vez que pensaba en ella no podía contener su felicidad. Volvería, se lo había prometido y no importara lo que se interpusiera, él iba a regresar a su lado. Tomó su teléfono y leyó una vez más el mensaje que había recibido.

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Syaoran!_

 _Espero que este día tan especial, en HK  
haya un buen clima para que puedas  
festejar tu cumpleaños con toda tu familia.  
Estoy completamente segura que estarás  
rodeado de la gente más importante para ti  
y aunque de momento no pueda estar a tu lado,  
quiero que sepas que pienso en ti cada  
día y que hoy en especial te acompañaré con  
mis pensamientos. Nunca lo olvides.  
_

 _Te quiere..._

 _Sakura Kinomoto_

Sintió como su pulso se aceleraba al leer el pequeño _"te quiere"._ Aunque ya lo había leído en algunas ocasiones de su parte seguía perdiendo la calma con ello. No es que no lo creyera pero aquello le hacía sentir que flotara (aunque sonara ridículo). Apagó su teléfono y se dispuso a dormir para soñar con ella.

Aquel mensaje era el mejor obsequio cumpleaños que recibiría ese día. De eso estaba seguro.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** ¡Traté de hacerlo lo más dulce e inocente del mundo! Espero haberlo logrado, por mi parte me gustó mucho como quedó. Además creo que Sakura haría algo así por Syaoran para tratar de disminuir la distancia entre ellos. Igual de que por el nuevo manga (ha estado fangirleando intensamente con ello) se ve que la tecnología llego a Tomoeda y planea quedarse(?) así que hay que aprovecharla jajajajajaja...

Ya para no seguir alargando esto, sólo me queda decir... ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Syaoran! Y como siempre invitándoles a dejar sus opiniones por medio de los reviews que son bien recibidos.

Nos leemos en alguna otra ocasión.

Bye bye na no da~!


End file.
